


Rhett's Christmas Wish

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Christmas, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: All Rhett wants for Christmas is to feel Link's mouth on him. Okay, and maybe a confession of love. Is that asking for too much?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Rhett's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicalMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/gifts).



> Written for Mythical Secret Santa 2019.

It started, like so many things between them, as a joke. If someone asked him to justify why he'd originally said it, Rhett would chalk it up to a lapse in judgement caused by exhaustion after a long evening of working. The truth was, it was on his mind because _a certain someone_ was sucking on his pen. Again.

Link pulled his mouth off the pen long enough to ask, “What do you want for Christmas, man?”

“I don't need anything.” Rhett tore his eyes away from those plump lips and stretched his back, which was stiff and sore after hours spent hunched over his laptop.

Link was relentless. “Come on. There must be something you want.”

“I dunno.” He dropped his gaze to Link’s mouth, which was, once again, going to work on that pen. He spoke the words without thinking. “How about a blow job?”

Now, he had Link’s attention. He ripped the pen out of his mouth. “What, like, you want me to hire you a hooker or somethin'?”

“No. Why don’t you do it?”

Link followed the line of Rhett’s gaze, which was fixed on the pen in his hand. He tossed it to the table, a look of panic crossing his face. “You want me to do what?”

Rhett knew he was playing a dangerous game, but couldn’t stop himself. “Well, you’re always sticking phallic objects in your mouth. Why not me?” He laughed like he meant it as a joke, but the laugh was hollow and they both knew it. 

Link's eyes darted around the room, landing everywhere except Rhett's face. “You're gross. Save the flirting for when the cameras are rolling. You know how the shippers eat that up.”

Rhett held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Fine. Then, I guess we can stick with our usual plan of no gifts.”

They moved on to safer topics and the matter seemed forgotten. But, then came their annual Christmas party and everything changed.

The party had become a tradition they both looked forward to. Each year, they took turns hosting their friend group at one of their houses. Rhett busied himself with cooking a feast and then spent the evening worrying whether it would get a good reception. It always did. Link, meanwhile, mingled, deflecting well-intentioned questions about when either of them would ever find someone to settle down with. The partygoers reveled for hours until the evening culminated with a Secret Santa gift exchange. 

After the last guests left, Rhett finally properly relaxed. When Link wandered off to clean, Rhett focused his attention on the gift he'd ended up claiming as his own. He turned the 3D pen over in his hands. He'd seen the ads for it on Instagram and had almost bought it countless times. He was already thinking ahead to showing off a creation on an episode of Ear Biscuits. 

A cough from across the room redirected his attention. Link leaned against the doorframe, watching him while wearing a soft smile. Rhett's stomach flipped. In the warm glow of the Christmas lights, Link looked even more radiant than usual. A warmth spread across his chest. He was so lucky to spend this life by the side of his best friend. If only there could be more between them. Rhett pushed the thought away, as he had many times before. It was bad enough being in love with someone who didn't love him back; there was no need for him to pine relentlessly.

“I was hopin' you'd get that one.” Link gestured to the object in his hands. “Seemed like something you might enjoy for a few days before you forget it exists.”

Rhett chuckled. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

Link walked over to the couch. “Come on. You've got one more gift.”

“I thought we weren't doing gifts.”

Link shrugged. “Follow me.” Without waiting for a reply, he left the living room. Rhett gently set the pen on the couch and followed Link as he led him into his bedroom.

Hushed, soulful music piped through the speakers. The lights were dim.

“Link?” Rhett turned toward Link, confused. “What is this?”

Link rubbed a hand against the back of his head. His face was pink with the blush that crept up his neck. “I've been thinking a lot about what you said you wanted for Christmas.” He lifted his eyes to Rhett's. “The, uh, blow job.”

Rhett's cheeks flushed. “I… come on, Link. I was kidding.”

“Yeah?” Link tilted his head to the side. “I don't think you were. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you asked.”

“You have not,” Rhett scoffed. He stepped backwards, ready to give Link an out. He didn’t dare believe any of this was really happening. “You don't have to do this.”

“The thing is: I want to try it.” Link reached out and took his hand, preventing him from fleeing from the room. “Like you said, I'm always suckin' on stuff. I'm curious.” He shrugged, offering Rhett a crooked grin. The look of vulnerability on his face was almost too much for Rhett to handle.

“Oh.” Link could be impulsive with his words and actions, but he'd clearly spent time contemplating this. Rhett thought about all of the times he'd watched Link put things in his mouth. It was a lot. But, to do something like this? It would take their friendship to a new place. Especially because, well, he was in love with Link. It wasn't a particularly dignified love. It was messy. But, it was real. The one constant in his life. He didn’t want to ruin what they had. “But—”

“Shh. Feel like if I'm gonna put your dick in my mouth, you should at least kiss me first.”

“What?” Rhett's brain couldn't keep up. Was this really happening?

“Sit down.”

Dumbfounded, Rhett sank down on the edge of Link's bed as he watched him set his glasses on the bedside table. Link stripped off the cream-colored cable knit sweater so he wore only a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

Then, without warning, Link straddled his lap. Before Rhett could prepare himself, Link's mouth was on his. Rhett had fantasized about their first kiss millions of times. He’d pictured it happening after he’d confessed his feelings to Link, or during a skit on GMM, or mixed up in a drunken celebration after an awards show. Never had he imagined that this kiss would be a preamble to a Christmas blow job. When Link broke the brief kiss, Rhett released a breathy “oh” into Link’s mouth.

Link rested his forehead against Rhett’s. “If I’m gonna do this, I need you to do something for me, too.”

“You want me to return the favor? You know I got a small mouth. But, I can try my best to—”

“No.” Link’s voice was gruff. He cleared his throat. “Don’t ask me why I want this. Consider it a Christmas request, okay? But… if we’re gonna do it, let’s commit to it, you know?”

“What does that mean?”

“Don’t hold back. Drop your guard. Treat me like any other lover you’ve ever had.”

“Oh, so this isn't just a Christmas gift? Now you're my lover?” Rhett's nerves were in overdrive and he couldn’t help laughing.

“Shut up, man; I’m serious.”

“Fine. I can do that.”

In reply, Link kissed him again, deeper this time. His fingers tangled in Rhett’s hair.

Rhett had been relatively passive up to that point, but Link's words and kisses stirred something in him. He was painfully hard in his pants. If Link wanted him to treat him like a lover, then a lover he would get.

Rhett broke the kiss and whispered, “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Then, get on your knees for me, baby.” The term of endearment sounded strange coming from his mouth in this circumstance. The quiver in his voice betrayed his nerves. If Link noticed, he didn’t let on as he sank to his knees in front of Rhett.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Help me get these off,” he said, unbuttoning his jeans. They worked together to strip Rhett from the waist down. Now completely exposed, Rhett doubted again whether this was a good idea. He wanted to cover himself or to let out a nervous giggle, but he restrained himself, watching as his best friend sized up the situation in front of him. Link hesitated, staring at Rhett’s length as if he, too, wasn’t sure he was ready to do this. Rhett inhaled sharply, prepared to tell him he didn’t need to go on, but then Link cleared his throat, pushed Rhett’s thighs open, and moved closer. He licked his lips. His breath was molten hot against Rhett’s skin. 

He blinked up at Rhett. When he spoke, his voice was quieter, almost imperceptible over the soft music filling the room. “Ask me.”

Rhett swallowed hard. “Suck me off, Link.”

Link inched closer, tongue snaking out from between his lips until it made contact with the head of Rhett’s cock. He tentatively lapped at the skin. Rhett gripped the blanket, feeling a rush of heat travel directly from the point of contact down his cock and up his stomach. He had _never_ had that kind of reaction to one simple lick before. 

“Okay?” Link asked, eyes locked on Rhett’s cock.

“Yeah. Feels good.”

“Hmm,” Link said. He adjusted his angle and slowly began to take inch after inch into his mouth. Rhett knew his eyes were probably bugging out of his face. He’d never experienced anything quite like the incredible feeling of Link’s mouth on his aching dick. He’d been working on being present, on paying attention to his emotions in the moment. He did not have to make a conscious effort to do this now as Link started to bob his head. This was a moment he would never forget.

As Link found a rhythm with his mouth, he grazed a hand against Rhett’s balls. Rhett’s hips bucked in the air, driving his cock against the back of Link’s throat.

He pulled back, gagging. He shot Rhett an annoyed look. “Come on, man. I’ve never done this before; give me a break.”

“I’m sorry. That pretty mouth of yours deserves to be fucked. Can’t help it.” He raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a seductive way.

“Pretty, huh?” Link smirked and returned his mouth to the task at hand.

And he _was_ pretty. God, he was gorgeous. His eyelashes rested against his cheeks as those plump lips wrapped so perfectly around Rhett’s length. His mouth engulfed Rhett in its tight, wet warmth. He was a natural at sucking dick. Rhett should have known that the best blow job of his life would be from the mouth king.

He reached a hand down to stroke the salt and pepper hair of the man he loved. Link leaned into the touch and all but purred, a low sound that reverberated around Rhett’s cock.

“Fuck, Link. I love you.”

Link froze, nose pressed against Rhett’s pubes. He pulled his mouth back slowly until Rhett’s cock slipped out and bobbed back against his stomach. He studied Rhett's face as if looking for any signs of a joke. “What?”

In a panic, Rhett quickly backtracked. “I mean, I love what you're doing to me. Feels incredible.” After years of carefully guarding his heart, how could he have just let his feelings spill out that way?

Link stared him down. He flattened his tongue and licked slowly up the underside of Rhett's cock, from base to tip. “See, I don't think that's what you meant.” His lips ghosted against the head of Rhett's cock as he spoke. “I think,” he began, pausing to trace several circles around the head with his tongue before continuing, “I think you're in love with me.”

“No, I just—”

“Quiet. Let me talk.” Link kissed up and down the length of Rhett’s cock before speaking again. “You wait until I have a mouth full of your dick before you confess this to me?”

“I…”

“Hell, if I had known that's all it would take, I might woulda done this sooner.”

“What?”

“I'm in love with you too, you tall idiot.” To punctuate this point, Link lapped at his balls. “We can talk about this more later. Right now I wanna focus on my Christmas gift.”

Rhett’s mind fought between acknowledging Link’s confession and fully enjoying the feeling of what Link’s tongue was doing to him. He opted for the easier of the two options. “Thought this was my gift?”

Link chuckled. “Sure, Rhett. Sure.” He got to his feet, wincing as his knees popped. He stepped into the space between Rhett's legs and pulled him forward into a hungry kiss. “Does it feel like I’m doing this only for you?” He took Rhett’s hand and pressed it against the front of his jeans. He was rock hard beneath the fabric. “Do you know how often I’ve thought about this since our conversation? How many times I’ve laid here in this bed, doing research, thinking about doing this to you?”

Rhett inhaled, picturing the scene Link described. “What kind of research?”

“Videos, gifs, anything I could find about the best way to blow the man you’ve been secretly in love with for years.” Link’s hand wrapped around Rhett’s cock. He stroked him a few times as he nipped at Rhett’s bottom lip.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll give me what I need, baby.”

“What's that?”

Link’s voice was low and gravelly as he said, “Cum on my face.” 

Rhett's brain short-circuited at the deliciously filthy sound of those words coming from Link's mouth. “You really want that?”

“Yeah,” Link breathed out, rocking his hips forward to rub himself against Rhett’s hand. “You gonna give me that? It is Christmas, after all.”

Rhett could only nod in response, overwhelmed by everything happening.

Satisfied with this answer, Link sank to his knees again and set to work: hyper-focused and intense. He had a goal in mind and was determined to get what he wanted. His mouth, tongue, and hands worked in tandem in ways Rhett had never experienced before. He whimpered as Link pushed him ever closer.

“Not gonna last much longer. Are you sure you want me to do it on your face?”

The stern look Link shot him almost pushed him over the edge, but he held back, wanting to enjoy the slick, wet heat of his mouth as long as possible. He rocked his hips up to meet the motions of Link’s head and, before long, he couldn’t wait any longer. He felt that familiar tightness in his belly. Breathlessly, he moaned, “Now, Link.”

Link pulled back, guiding the head of Rhett's cock so it rested against his lips. Rhett came— _hard_ —and painted Link's face, lips, and hair with streaks of semen. Link let out a groan and rubbed himself through his pants as he licked some of it from his lips. With that delicious image engraved in his mind for eternity, Rhett fell backwards on the bed, breathing hard as he recovered from one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

The bed shifted as Link came to sit next to him. “Hope the gift was everything you wanted.”

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett said in reply. “That was unbelievable. Thank you.”

“Mmm.” Link licked his lips again. “I agree.” 

They shared a look, both smiling shyly. The reality of what happened threatened to overwhelm Rhett, so he spoke before he lost his nerve. “Did you mean what you said? About loving me?” 

“Yes,” Link answered confidently. “And it's a topic I want to discuss with you at length when I'm not wearing a face mask of your cum.” He tilted his head in the direction of his attached bathroom. “For now, I’m gonna go shower. Need to clean you off of me, and maybe do something about this.” He gestured to his crotch where the outline of his erection was fully visible. “You’re welcome to come watch or… join me.”

“Is that the shower where the neighbor can see in?”

“Yeah. What do you say? Up for giving him a little Christmas show?” Link held out a hand to him.

Rhett paused for a beat before he took it. As he sat up, he said, “Sure. Can't have you performing solo too often. Not good for our brand, after all.”

“Of course.” Link laughed. “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

“Merry Christmas, Link.”


End file.
